


Butterfly Kisses

by Magikenz



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magikenz/pseuds/Magikenz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhysand takes Feyre to the mountains to witness the annual returning of the butterflies. </p><p>All of these characters belong to Sarah J Maas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly Kisses

Rhys leads me up the hill, one hand gripping mine and the other holding the thick blanket. He looks back at me, smiling. Sunlight filters through the leaves above us, dappling his hair with light green spots of gold. I smile back, my heart leaping. It has been months since I've been in the Night Court, and spring has finally come to the mountains. It's different than Tamlin's stifling eternal spring; it's cleaner and sweeter. Fragrant pine fills the air, mixing with my mate's crisp scent until I'm almost intoxicated by the perfume. My magic sparks in my finger tips, and I send a wave of cooling air over us. It shakes the trees, rustling the undergrowth. Rhys throws another grin over his shoulder. 

We near the crest of the hill and stand over looking a bowl shaped valley in the woods. Trees surround it on all sides, making a wall with their branches. Rhys releases my hand. He spreads out the blanket, sitting down and patting the space beside him. When I'm comfortable, I ask, "Alright, what are we waiting for?" 

"Patience, Feyre darling." 

I roll my eyes, "I've had to have  _patience_ for too long." 

He frowns slightly, glancing at my body. His low growl fills my mind, billowing through like storm clouds over the ocean. "So have I," he says out loud. 

Before I can choose where exactly I want to bite him on the neck, he turns away. He's looking at something in the distance, pointed ear cocked to the sky. My heart leaps with fear, but he sends calming warmth down the bond. I follow his gaze and am surprised at the cloud of colors coming from the other side of the clearing. Brilliant blues, hot pinks, garish yellows, and sunset orange swirl through the green of the forest. Rhys taps my shoulder and points behind me. I turn and see that we've been totally surrounded by these strange spots of color. And then I notice that they're alive. 

Thousands of butterflies flap and glide past us, all streaming to the center of the clearing. It looks like someone has begun to wash a paint palette into a basin. They drip down the sides, hovering over blades of grass and bunches of clover. I can't believe my eyes. I realize that my mouth is open and snap it closed. I hear Rhys laugh. The woods have fallen silent to watch the event, but I barely notice. I've never been in a place that feels as holy as this does; not even a priestess's temple. 

I glance at Rhys and find him already watching me. The bond tightens with the sudden heat, and I feel him tug on it, feel it in my chest. I lean forward and close my eyes, meeting his mouth with mine. He kisses me gently at first, but then he's holding the back of my neck. We've been waiting for this for so long. 

 _I love you. I adore you. I need you._ He repeats the mantra over and over in my head until they are practically buzzing out of my pores. 

But this isn't right. I break off the kiss and let my hands slip down onto his shoulders, down his muscular arms, and into his hands. I pull him to his feet and lead him down the hill, feeling the wings of the butterflies beat against my face lazily. When we're in the middle of the swarm, I wrap my arms around his neck. 

"Tell me again," I command. 

 _I love you. I adore you. I need you._ His velvet voice rolls through my head as it simultaneously fills the clearing in Illyrian. I smile softly, closing my eyes and leaning my head back. His mouth meets mine and this time, it's a deeper kiss. He wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me until my body is right against his. He sends another tug down the bond, and I gasp at the fierceness. He begins kissing down my neck, his stubble grazing my skin. He is gentle, hands trailing my back, feeling the edge of the fabric that exposes a large oval of bare skin. Then he's trailing my back with his fingertips, lightly. His kisses on my neck are warm and gentle, as if he's afraid that the next touch will be his last. He's savoring it. 

I open my eyes as he takes my hand and tugs me down. A carpet of moss is suddenly under my back as he settles beside me. We gaze up at the colors of the butterflies as they flit around. 

He traces my palm with his thumb. I have been waiting for this moment for what feels like centuries. Just a moment with him, alone and safe. 

"I love you too," he whispers in my ear. 


End file.
